Playing Dumb
by ttobba95
Summary: Phineas knows. He's always known. But he doesn't know what to do about it. So he plays dumb.


(A.N) Ow... owie... My head hurts a bit. This idea kept bouncing across in my mind practically demanding that i write this. And, as i've discovered, the only way to stop an idea from bugging you constently is to write it already!

Please stop popping into my head now idea, i'm writing you!

(P.S) Everything mentioned here is property of a Mr. Provenmire and a Mr. Marsh. Oh, and Disney.

(P.S) This is in Phineas's P.O.V. As if you couldn't tell.

I know.

I've always known. How could i not?

Let me tell ya, i would have to be the most oblivious, naive idiot in the Tri-State Area not to know that Isabella has been in love with me ever since we met.

And ya know what's shocking? I was actually one of the first people to realise it.

I saw those hearts in her eyes when she looked at me, heard the dreamy tone in her voice when she spoke her line "Whatcha doin?". Felt her grip tighten slightly whenever i held her hand. I saw her blush when i complimented her. I saw all the signs, i got all the hints. I'm the very thing she lives for.

I know more then she thinks i do. I know she has her own little dreamworld about me, called "Phineasland". I know she wants to marry me one day. I know that she dreams often about our wedding. I know all about it. The only thing was, i didn't know what to do about it. I've never been anyone's crush or first love. Isabella's the only girl i've met who loves me like that. What could i do? I don't wanna hype her up but i also don't wanna hurt her feelings in any way.

So i did the only safe thing i knew. I played dumb.

I pretended not to notice her subtle hints of love, did my best to block out her hidden confessions. I play dumb to ensure that i don't lead her in any wrong direction while i work my own feelings out.

I've managed to fool everyone, even her. They all think that i'm oblivious. If only they knew...

However, playing dumb has put even my friendship with Isabella on the line a few times. When she asked me about The Beak, i didn't know how to respond. I couldn't lie to Isabella, not without great difficulty. It hurt me to even try. It hurt even more when she said i abandoned her. I'm just glad she forgave me.

Playing dumb has messed me over with her a few times, but none more so then that one day. You know the one. Sun-beater, around the world, capital of France.

I don't like to talk about that day much. Well, just the Paris parts. I actually struggled to keep up my oblivious act on that day. And though i was so caught up between my act and the bet to think about how it might affect Isabella, Ferb was more than happy to fill me in, though he wasn't happy with me.

He told me everything. How i made her cry, how i put her hopes down, how i came the closest i had ever come to breaking her heart. I couldn't believe it. This is what playing dumb had resulted in. Needless to say i have done my best to make sure i never do anything like that to her ever again. If i broke Isabella's heart, i would never live with myself. She doesn't deserve that.

But playing dumb has reaped its rewards for me and her as well. I managed to make her blush when we were on our "Boat of romance". She seemed to really like that. I've seemed to make her happy with many of my big ideas for her. The haunted house for her hiccups, making a rainbow for her and all the patches her and her Fireside Girls troop have earned thanks to me and Ferb. It's really made me proud of myself.

But by far the biggest reward i've gotten for playing dumb has to be our first kiss. You can say it was just a dream but i know, somehow i know, it was real. I recall it perfectly. Isabella asked someone if she was going to remember any of it (though i don't recall what "it" was exactly) and the guy she was talking to, Carl, i think his name was, replied positively. Thinking she was in the clear, she grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. It was a quick kiss but it was the best one i've ever gotten. It was the only kiss i've ever gotten but still. After she was done she told Carl to "hit it" and a bright flash blinded us all. If that flash was supposed to make me forget that kiss, it didn't do it's job properly.

Playing dumb has put me and Isabella through a lot, though our relationship stays firm. She's been my best friend since forever and she's always been there for me. She's the one i can turn to when i'm feeling down. The fact that she comes over nearly everyday just to see me is enough to make me smile. And though i may not always make it, i try my absolute best to be there for her whenever she needs me. She inspires me to seize the day, to make it great.. for her...

I still play dumb, put on my oblivious act, because i still haven't figured out what exactly my feelings are for Isabella. But i've worked out one thing.

It's more than friendship.

(A.N) There we go! How was it? Apologies if i messed anything up.


End file.
